


memories remembered and forgotten

by cldstrf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Kingdom Hearts Femslash 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: part 3/5 of khfemslash2020
Relationships: Aqua/Larxene (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	memories remembered and forgotten

“Are you alright?”

Elrena lifts her head from her hands, little antenna bobbing with the motions of her head and she looks up to see that blue figure of Aqua. She was approaching, and by the time she did, she kneels down next to her, one arm resting over her knee as those blue brows arch in question.

“What’s it to you?” Elrena asks shortly, briefly questioning herself on why she responded so brashly. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Aqua says a little matter-of-factly, and Elrena couldn’t even bring herself to be bothered by it. Judging from how she feels, she must’ve had a sullen look on her face, teal eyes watching the floor, dark circles around them. “I know we don’t know each other very well. But you’re on our side now. You don’t have to face things alone.”

“I’m fine.”

Aqua is quiet for a while before she repositions herself, moving to sit beside Elrena instead of adjacent to her. They were perched up on the fountain in the outer gardens of Radiant Garden. Aqua stopped by every so often to check on everyone who had stayed here, and with a few additions there was no point to leave them out.

Elrena had been hesitant at first. There were many things she regretted, felt guilt over, and the last thing she needed was for somebody to butt into that and have her face her problems, no matter who it was. Even Lauriam wouldn’t get off scot-free if he were to force her to deal with them, and they went… much too far back.

But she’d slowly allowed people to enter into her bubble. Mostly the Organization’s past members, though most of them weren’t keen on rekindling an acquaintanceship with her again. She could never deny that Aqua caught her eye. She was the one that created that damn castle that she was defeated in the first time, something that was so vital to their plans the first time around that really, she should be thanking Aqua for her help. She doesn’t, of course.

Those ocean blue eyes seem to stare straight into her, and Elrena rolls her own, looking her way after a split second of thought. 

“It’s been, what. A few days since I got here? Why are you pretending to be all buddy-buddy with me?” Said after a moment of silence, the blonde looks to the other woman, in an equally silent challenge to answer. 

“I’m not pretending.” 

Elrena just stares at her right back now, trying to assess whether or not she was lying. When a whole minute passes, which has Aqua just thoughtfully looking at her the entire time, she sighs.

“There’s somebody that I know. She went missing a long time ago.” Aqua looks a little surprised to hear Elrena speak up, but she pointedly ignores it for the sake of continuing. “She’s actually my friend’s little sister. He asked me about it, and I went to look for her. I remember it being such a big deal at the time.” Elrena scoffs, looks up for a second before her head is turning back down. “Then I forgot all about her.

“All of this dumb stuff that happened, and it was like I totally forgot what I was doing in the first place. I don’t remember how I ended up where I am right now, not exactly. Too much gunk clogging up my  _ really  _ past memories. I guess just remembering what I have about her, and how she’s still lost,” she trails off, fingers drumming idly against her elbow before she quickly looks over to Aqua.

Aqua, in her defense, was momentarily stunned that she had said anything at all, but she feels she recovers quickly enough, nodding slowly. “Yeah. Strelitzia? Your friend and Terra get along well. Heard about her through him.”

Elrena doesn’t say anything. So what? She was just talking about how she also knew about the person who was missing, but what good did that do her? It didn’t mean anything in terms of finding her.

“We’ll help.”

“Huh?” The blonde says flatly, giving Aqua a look. But the other looks completely sincere, eyes soft and it makes something twist up in her chest as her own brows furrow.

“Or at least, I’ll help. I know what it’s like to be missing. And to miss someone. I can’t justifiably not do anything about that. And I’m sure if you asked, the others will help, too.” 

Unsure of what to say, Elrena looks back ahead of them, out towards the gates surrounding them. Some time passes until something warm touches the back of her hand in her lap. She peeks downward to a gloved hand, eyes trailing up a toned arm, over a strong shoulder, onto bright blue. Aqua was looking at her almost fondly, expression soft, and Elrena feels her shoulders tense slightly when she notices a warmth across her cheeks now.

“Just let me know,” is what Aqua says before standing up after lingering for a moment longer, waving her fingers in a little farewell before she circles around the fountain, and disappears.


End file.
